The invention relates to an apparatus for spray painting articles of manufacture. More particularly, it refers to a compact spray table for imparting a chrome-like mirror finish on plastic, wood, aluminum, iron, stone and glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,989 describes applying to a glass sheet a coating of an alkyd resin, an epoxy resin, solvents and pigments. The coated glass sheet is then heated to remove solvent and cure the resin to produce a crackle finish decorative coating on the glass. Such a finish is not mirror-like and has to be treated with silvering solution to obtain reflective surface. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,305 an alkyd resin is used as a primer layer in a process for coating plastic, wood or metal articles in a spray booth. The search continues for improved processes for imparting high gloss finishes to manufactured goods and for a suitable spray booth that protects workers and prevents release of toxic vapors into the atmosphere.